Girls With Guns
by Zakuro Kagame
Summary: Le bien, le mal. La flic, la criminelle. Ou comment deux mondes complètement opposés mais qui se rejoignent vont créer l'impossible. Yuri / Miku x Luka
1. Chapter 1

Hello, peuple !

Voila une toute nouvelle fiction. C'estt à la base, un projet qui date d'il y a environ un an et demi, mais après un paragraphe, il a finit aux oubliettes !

Brefeuh, ce projet me tenait tout de même à coeur, et l'histoire change de ce que j'écris de d'habitude, ce qui a son côté plaisant, j'y ai repensé quelques fois, et j'ai donc décidé ce soir même d'écrire la suite dans un élan de motivation.

Je ferai des chapitres plus courts, je pense, de ce que je fais d'habitude, comme ça je les publierai un peu plus vite (la motivation et l'envie d'écrire me revenant, je crois, peu à peu). J'espère que vous apprécierez. Moi j'aime l'idée ce projet, et l'image de ce que je m'en fais.

Voila, enjoy~

* * *

Girls With Guns

Combien de fois avais-je répété ce geste ? Tellement souvent que c'était presque devenu un réflexe, comme un automate ne sachant rien faire d'autre. Pour la énième fois, je portais ma tasse sous la machine à café, et je m'en servi un bien fort et serré, comme je les aimais. J'avais sans doute passé toute la nuit dans mon bureau, à me battre avec tous ces papiers, cherchant tant bien que mal un détail, aussi futile soit-il, mais qui m'aiderait à avancer. Et le café… c'était la seule source d'énergie qu'il me restait. J'avais d'ailleurs probablement vidé la cafetière à moi toute seule. Depuis que j'avais intégré la police nationale, tout comme mon père l'avait fait lorsqu'il était jeune, je n'avais jamais laissé une affaire non résolue. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui m'avait permis d'arriver à mon grade en si peu de temps, malgré toutes les messes basses et autres rumeurs idiotes qui circulaient au début de ma carrière. Cependant, il y avait une affaire… une seule, qui arrivait à m'échapper. Le cas Hatsune !

Cela faisait des semaines, qu'on entendait parler d'elle, et que je passais mes nuits à étudier son cas, à chercher des détails, qui m'auraient échappés. Mais rien ne m'échappait, pas à moi, pourtant, il devait manquer quelque chose dans tout ça, je devais forcément manquer quelque chose. Le crime parfait n'existe pas ! Ma tasse était vide, une fois de plus. Je regardais la cafetière, vide elle aussi, alors, soupirant, je m'affalais sur ma chaise, fermant les yeux un instant. Trois vols en à peine quatre semaines, et pas des petits vols de superettes, non. Musées, villas, tout y passait, ou du moins, tout ce qui avait assez de valeur pour elle. Hatsune hein…. Etait-ce son vrai nom ? Ou bien celui qu'elle se donnait, en tout cas, rares étaient les infos que j'avais pu trouver sur elle. Je ne cessais de me demander comment une jeune fille comme celle que j'avais pu apercevoir, avait pu tourner ainsi…

« - Luka, hey Luka ! Entendis-je soudainement.

- Commandant ! »

Le commandant Kamui était mon supérieur, il avait succédé à mon père après son décès, et était d'ailleurs un très bon ami de la famille. D'ailleurs, lui aussi, était une sorte de petit prodige, il ne devait avoir que six ans de plus que moi, et les commandants de vingt-sept, c'était inhabituel. Le charisme, c'était une des choses que les lieutenants et sous lieutenants respectaient beaucoup, encore plus que le genre. Et lui, n'en manquait pas, avec ses longs cheveux mauves, qu'il attachait derrière sa tête, ça lui donnait un air plus mature. Et dieu qu'il était svelte et grand !

Je me levai alors, et saisi mon képi que je remis sur ma tête, en prenant soin au passage de replacer correctement mes longs cheveux roses. J'avais de la chance, car moi aussi je possédais un charisme qui plaisait aux autres officiers de police, et cela m'avait permis de mieux me faire respecter malgré le fait que j'étais une femme dans ce milieu majoritairement composé d'hommes.

« - Que faites-vous ici à cette heure là, Commandant ? Lui demandai-je surprise de le voir au post si tard. »

Le commandant me sourit. Il était très réconfortant avec moi. Malgré son âge, il était proche de mon père, après avoir été son subordonné pendant quelques années. Peut-être parfois me couvait-il un peu trop.

« - Je suis venu t'ordonner de rentrer chez toi, tu travailles depuis des heures, un peu plus et tu pourras voir le soleil se lever à travers la fenêtre.

- Le soleil ne se lèvera pas avant aux moins trois bonnes heures, fis-je en regardant cette dernière. »

Il était déjà trois heures passé. J'étais dans mes dossiers depuis tellement de temps, que j'en avais perdu la notion du temps.

« - Aller, rentre te reposer. Fit l'homme aux cheveux mauves en posant sa main sur mon képi comme si j'étais un tout nouvel officier de police. »

C'est vrai que je tombais de sommeil, après tout, peut-être avais-je le droit de me reposer après tant d'efforts. Je fis un signe d'affirmation de la tête, et salua mon supérieur satisfait.

Une rue à peine plus loin du post de police, se trouvait des appartements dont la majorité était réservée aux officiers. La proximité avec le post était nécessaire au vu des obligations de notre travail. Chacun de nous pouvait être appelé en pleine nuit, à n'importe quelle heure. En quinze minutes, il fallait être au post. C'était les « inconvénients » du métier.

Je ne me souvenais même plus pourquoi j'avais voulu entrer dans la police, depuis mon plus jeune âge, je voyais mon père donner de lui-même pour les autres. Il m'avait parut normal de suivre sa voie. Rendre service à son prochain, c'était ça, ce qui nous donnait la force.

J'arrivais enfin chez moi, déposant mon couvre-chef, et ma veste sur une chaise à la va-vite, me précipitant sur le lit afin de m'effondrer dessus. Le sommeil me guettait, et ne tarda pas à venir me prendre. Je ne tardai pas à m'endormir, le nom d'Hatsune me hantant encore la tête.

Cependant, une trentaine de minutes seulement après m'être endormie, l'alarme du poste se déclencha. C'était _elle_…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre II

J'activais alors l'alarme de la voiture tandis que je serrais fermement le manteau en cuir qui protégeait le volant. Le bruit sourd et aigue me traversa la tête, insupportable à une heure pareille. J'étais la première à partir.

« … Luka, tu me reçois ? Un appel anonyme nous signal un vol au Mémorial Muséum de la capitale, fit une voix qui grésillait dans le haut parleur de la voiture.

- Très bien, je suis en route, Commandant.

- Une équipe te rejoindra une fois sur place, Luka, fait attention ! »

J'accélérais, passant les vitesses les unes après les autres, je ne pouvais pas la laisser s'échapper, pas encore. Je dépassais les quelques autres véhicules sur la route nationale, en une dizaine de minutes, j'arrivais à son entrée. Je coupai alors l'alarme de la police, si je ne voulais pas la faire fuir, je devais la jouer discret, elle ne devait pas savoir que j'étais là.

Je ralentis à quelques dizaine de mètres du Mémorial Muséum, et gara mon véhicule dans une allée à l'abri des regards. Je sortis alors de la voiture après avoir saisis mon 9mm.

Cette nuit là, il faisait inhabituellement froid, assez pour que les quelques gouttes de pluies qui tombaient me glacent le visage. Je me rapprochais lentement mais surement du musée, prenant soin de en pas me faire remarquer, empruntant la sortie de secours à l'arrière du bâtiment. J'arrivai dans une cage d'escalier, je n'en savais pas plus sur la situation que ce que l'on m'en avait dit. Où se trouvait-elle, à quel étage, que volait-elle. Je ne savais rien.

Il fallait dire qu'elle était excellente dans ce qu'elle faisait, pas que ce soit un don de pouvoir voler sans se faire prendre, mais elle le faisait avec un professionnalisme qui était surprenant tant elle paraissait jeune. Elle m'échappait toujours, qu'importe l'endroit, qu'importe le moment, pas une seule fois je n'avais réussi à la coincer. Pourtant plusieurs fois nous nous étions retrouvées face à face, mais même là, elle trouvait toujours le moyen de disparaitre. Hatsune, j'avais l'impression que toute ma carrière reposait sur ce cas.

Le musée était grand, trop vaste pour que je tombe sur la criminelle par hasard. Je montais au premier, ne faisant aucun bruit, me fiant à mon ouïe et à mon instinct comme carte et boussole. Rien à cet étage, pas un bruit, pas même une mouche qui volait. Je montais alors au suivant, je remarquai soudainement qu'aucune alarme n'avait retentit lorsque j'avais pénétrée à l'intérieur du Mémorial Muséum, les avait-elle désactivé ? Le système de sécurité était pourtant complexe, et il était impossible de déconnecter tous les circuits d'alimentation, il devait donc en rester, probablement autour des œuvres d'arts même. Je jetai un œil dans chaque couloir, chaque pièce, sans rien remarquer d'étrange, ici non plus. Puis je perçu un léger tapotement, irrégulier, provenant d'au dessus. Le son résonnait dans l'immense espace. Des bruits de pas ?

Je m'empressais alors de monter au troisième étage, me dépêchant, discrètement, d'aller vers la pièce d'où m'avaient semblé provenir les fameux tapotements. Mon cœur s'accélérait à chaque pas que je faisais, je longeais les murs, l'arme au poing levée. Je me cachai derrière un renfoncement de mur, pour prendre une grande inspiration, puis surgit soudainement.

« - Ne bouge plus, criai-je alors. »

Rien, pas un chat, pas une ombre, pas un bruit. Etait-elle déjà partit ? Je soupirai alors. Ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas l'être, elle ne pouvait pas m'avoir échappé, une fois de plus.

« - Tu es persévérante, pour continuer à me courir après, fit soudainement une voix derrière moi. »

Je me retournai, me retrouvant face à la coupable toute de noir vêtue. C'était bien elle. Ce sourire sournois, sculpté sur ses lèvres, m'agaçait au plus au point, l'air de dire « encore une fois, j'ai gagné ». Et son regard, profond, ses deux yeux cyans qui me fixaient, n'en disant pas moins. C'était comme si elle avait su que je serais là. D'ailleurs, j'étais la seule ici, en plus de la voleuse, mais où étaient donc les unités qui devaient me rejoindre ? Je tendis les bras, mon semi-automatique pointé sur la jeune fille, le doigt sur la gâchette. Je ne la quittais pas des yeux. Pourquoi avait-elle l'air si détendu, alors que mon arme était braquée sur elle, alors que je la tenais enfin. Une vrai professionnelle, entre sa tenu noir qui amincissait sa svelte et petite silhouette, et ses cheveux cyans attachés en deux queues de cheval sur sa tête, tous les détails de la parfaite voleuse.

« - Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant, me tuer ? demanda-t-elle comme pour se moquer de moi.

- Si tu ne t'enfuies pas je n'aurais pas à en arriver là, personne ne sera blesser, soit raisonnable, Hatsune. »

A bien regarder, on aurait dit que j'étais arrivé au bon moment, un tableau avait été décroché, mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'en découper la toile. Aujourd'hui, serait son dernier crime !

La jeune fille eu soudainement un sourire un coin, et fronça rapidement les yeux, ce qui, étrangement, me déstabilisa l'instant d'une demi seconde, mais qui lui suffit pour qu'elle me jette une sorte de mini fumigène au pied et qu'elle s'enfuit par le couloir. Je me mis immédiatement à sa poursuite.

« - Arrête-toi hurlais-je dés que je l'apercevais, sans réponses. »

Couloirs, couloirs, escaliers, couloirs, escaliers, le souffle commençait à me manquer, et à elle aussi, probablement. J'étais de nouveau au premier étage. Le silence, à nouveau. La criminelle devait se cacher quelque part. J'avançais à pas de loups, pour ne pas dévoiler ma position, restant attentive au moindre bruit qui pourrait me parvenir. Je fermais les yeux, diminuant ma respiration, si elle avait le souffle court, je saurais l'entendre. De ce côté !

« - C'est terminé ! Fis-je en braquant mon arme sur la coupable qui s'était dissimulée derrière une statue géante de dinosaure. Et ne songe même pas à recommencer tes mesquineries afin de t'enfuir par derrière, des renforts devraient déjà être là ! Et d'ailleurs… »

Luka sourit à son tour, voyant la jeune voleuse commencer à perdre son sang-froid, son air sournois disparut en même temps que le son des sirènes de polices, et des pas pressés des hommes de faisaient entendre.

Quatre hommes armées firent soudain leur apparition dans la pièce, à quelques mètres de la capitaine, qui se mirent en rang, braquant chacun leur arme. Je pouvais enfin me détendre un peu, et relâcher la pression, c'était terminé.

« - Hatsune, Megurine Luka, ne bougez pas, vous êtes en état d'arrestation ! Fit-alors l'un des hommes. Veuillez jeter votre arme à terre ! »

J'écarquillai les yeux, sans comprendre, jusqu'à ce que l'homme répète une deuxième fois sa phrase. Pourquoi devais-je mettre arme à terre, pourquoi étais-je traiter comme une criminelle.

« - Qu'est ce que vous raconter, je suis le capitaine Megurine, idiots ! Rétorquai-je alors. »

J'entendis soudain un nouveau bruit de pas en notre direction, une grande silhouette faisant bientôt son apparition. Ces cheveux mauves… C'était le commandant ! Mon visage s'illumina d'un coup, pensant qu'il allait pouvoir régler ce malentendu.

« - Jetez votre arme Capitaine ! Fit le nouveau venu en pointant à son tour son arme. Je suis désolée Luka, mais nous avons reçu des informations, qui t'impliquent directement dans la complicité de tous ces vols, alors ne fais pas de résistance, s'il te plait. »

Non. Impossible, ce n'était pas possible, qu'allais-je faire, et surtout, que devais-je faire…


	3. Chapter 3

Hey les gens, désolée pour l'attente, c'est vrai que j'écris pas souvent en ce moment mais bon, j'aime quand même beaucoup cette fiction, et je me suis rendu compte d'ailleurs que dans le chapitre II j'ai fais beaucoup beaucoup de fautes (dont certaines vraiment ignobles) mais j'écris souvent assez tard. Désolée, il faudrait que j'édite afin d'arranger tout ça, enfin. En attendant, voici le chapitre III. J'espère qu'il plaira !

* * *

Chapitre III

Je commençais à sentir mes jambes trembler, et mon cerveau ne semblait plus fonctionner normalement, ou plutôt, le stress m'avait fait perdre tous mes moyens. J'avais une boule au ventre, énorme, je ne comprenais pas, et dans l'instant actuel, j'étais tout bonnement incapable de réfléchir et de prendre une décision. Devais-je me rendre sans savoir pourquoi, et obéir, être ridiculisée devant tous mes subordonnés ? Ou alors prendre le risque de me prendre une balle. Le commandant était mon supérieur, je n'avais pas le choix, désobéir m'aurait coûté ma place, mais d'un autre côté, si je jetais mon arme à terre alors on allait m'arrêter. Ma tête allait exploser, je devais prendre une décision. Décide toi, décide toi, décide toi !

De la fumée se répandit soudainement tout autour de moi et ne tarda pas à remplir la pièce. On ne voyait bientôt plus rien. Je commençais à tousser, entendant les hommes hurler non loin, qui n'y voyaient pas plus loin non plus. Je me sentis d'un coup tirée en arrière, quelqu'un m'avait attrapée le bras, et m'emmenait avec lui, était-ce le commandant ? Ou alors un de mes subordonnés ? Mon cœur battait vite, tellement vite, trop vite. Un bruit de vitre brisé, puis de l'air frais, ma vue était encore brouillée par la fumée, mais j'apercevais quand même de long cheveux cyans flotter dans l'air devant moi. J'étais littéralement trainée dans les escaliers de secours par la voleuse qui m'avait empoignée le poignet. Mais… Pourquoi ? Ou plutôt, pourquoi me laissais-je faire… Une voleuse devant, des flics qui voulaient ma peau derrière, si on pouvait appeler ça un choix…

« - Tu peux pas accélérer un peu ? demanda soudainement la jeune fille. »

Non mais, quel toupet ! Pour qui elle se prenait elle, si j'étais là dans cette situation, c'était à cause d'elle après tout, si elle n'avait pas choisit de devenir une criminelle à temps plein, je ne serais pas là, à me faire poursuivre par les personnes de mon propre camps. Je me dégageai violemment de son contrôle, et la regardai, mécontente. Comment osait-elle.

« - Elles sont là, en bas ! fit une voix de la fenêtre un peu plus haut, par là on l'on s'était échappée plus tôt. »

Des bruits de tirs retentirent soudain, les balles avaient frappé contre le métal des escaliers de secours, j'écarquillai les yeux, choquée, stupéfaite. Ils étaient sérieux ?! La voleuse se remit à courir, et j'en fis autant d'ailleurs, qu'avais-je comme option, à part la suivre, dans cette fuite contre mes alliés, mes collègues, mes amis…

Une rue, puis une autre, à gauche, à droite, où allions nous comme ça à courir dans tous les sens ? Nous suivaient-ils toujours ? J'entendais les sirènes, mais impossible d'évaluer où nous étions par rapport à eux. Hatsune s'arrêta soudainement, puis s'accroupit. Ce n'était vraiment pas l'heure de relacer ses chaussures. J'en profitai pour reprendre mon souffle. Un bruit de métal raclant le sol désagréable vint envahir mes oreilles. Une bouche d'égout ? La jeune fille me regardait. Elle ne croyait quand même pas que j'allais me glisser là dedans ? Mais à son regard, il fallait croire que si. Mais avais-je le choix. Les expériences sont sensé renforcer un homme après tout. Je descendis par l'échelle, bientôt suivit par la plus petite, qui prit soin de refermer le passage derrière nous.

Une fois en bas je me retrouvai au carrefour d'une multitude de passage tous-terrains, accompagnés d'une odeur nauséabonde qui me fit grimacer.

« - C'est donc comme ça que tu fais pour disparaitre de quelque part si rapidement, soufflais-je inconsciemment.

- Je suppose que tu voulais dire « Oh merci de m'avoir sauvée de tous ces policiers qui voulaient ma peau », mais je t'en prie ! répondit-elle alors. »

Elle m'avait entendu. Mais quel culot elle avait, sérieusement.

« - Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Rétorquais-je.

- Oh mais je ne te retiens pas, tu peux toujours aller retrouver tes amis si tu préfères ! »

Bon, elle n'avait pas tort, sans elle, je serais peut-être menottée dans une voiture de service, ou pire encore, allongée sur un brancard une balle dans la tête ou l'estomac. Mais d'un côté si elle n'avait pas été là je n'y serais pas non plus.

« - … Merci… laissais-je échappée, presque inaudible.

- Pardon ?

- Tu m'as très bien entendu ! »

La voleuse soupira, me regardant d'un air découragé. C'était bien la première fois que je la voyais prendre cette expression, elle pouvait presque paraître… mignonne, de cette façon. Qui pourrait penser que c'était une criminelle recherchée.

« - Bon, je suppose que je devrais m'en contenter. »

La jeune fille commença à marcher dans un des longs tunnels que proposaient les égouts de la ville, et encore une fois, je la suivis. C'était très silencieux ici, on pouvait de temps en temps entendre ce qu'il se passait à la surface, lorsque l'on approchait d'un caniveau sur un trottoir, mais sinon rien. Est-ce que le commandant et ses hommes nous poursuivaient encore ?

« - Pourquoi m'as-tu emmenée avec toi ? »

Je devais lui poser cette question qui me brûlait les lèvres depuis un moment déjà. Elle aurait pu me laisser et en profiter pour s'enfuir, après tout, j'étais là pour l'arrêter.

« - Hum, je ne sais pas ? me répondit-elle en toute simplicité. »

Je fronçai un sourcil. Comment ça, elle ne « savait pas » ? Mais c'était une gamine ou quoi ? Qui aurait cru que cette criminelle tant recherchée, si douée, si professionnelle dans son « travail », pouvait agir sans réfléchir.

Je me rendis soudainement compte que j'avais encore mon arme en poing, et elle juste devant moi. J'observai quelques secondes, puis décidai de la ranger, de toute façon, même si elle décidait de s'enfuir maintenant elle n'aurait pas trente-six directions où aller, mais surtout je ne savais même plus si j'étais encore en droit de l'arrêter.

« - Pourquoi mes coéquipiers me pourchassent-ils ? Jetais-je d'un coup.

- Hein ? Mais comment je le saurais ? C'est toi la flic ! me répondit brusquement la jeune fille plutôt surprise.

- Tu vas me faire croire que tu n'y es pour rien ? A d'autres !

- Et bien oui, je n'y suis pour rien, j'ai beau être très douée, la manipulation de flic n'est pas mon domaine, et puis réfléchis, tu crois que je t'aurais emmenée avec moi si j'y étais pour quelque chose ? »

Je ne répondis point. Elle n'avait pas tort, mais je ne comprenais rien à cette histoire. Je bossais sur son cas depuis des semaines, alors pourquoi d'un coup.

« - Vraiment, je pensais que vous, les policiers, aviez un peu plus de jugeote…

- … Pardon ?! »

La jeune fille s'arrêta soudainement, et fit comme si elle ne m'avait pas entendu, alors je relançais ma « question ».

« - Repo… ! Commençais-je lorsque je fus interrompu. »

La criminelle venait de plaquer sa main sur ma bouche, et avait prit un air plus que sérieux.

« - Chut, écoute… chuchotait-elle à peine. »

Ses yeux semblaient sévères d'un coup, et on pouvait voir une once d'inquiétude dans son regard. De la peur ? Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre. Elle avait laissé sa main plaquée contre mes lèvres. Douce… sa peau était si douce. En fait elle était presque collée à moi, si bien que je pouvais sentir son parfum. Une criminelle qui met du parfum… On aura tout vu. Mais c'était une délicieuse odeur de fleur d'oranger. Je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer tandis que je ne cessais de regarder son visage. C'était une sensation étrange… et inexplicable.

« - Elles ne doivent pas être loin, c'est dingue !

- Comment ont-elles pu disparaitre si vite ? »

C'était des voix d'hommes, une bouche d'égout non loin permettait d'entendre ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur.

« - Le commandant avait raison alors ? Le capitaine était bel-et bien sa complice de tout ça depuis le début ?

- Tu l'as vu t'enfuir avec elle toi aussi, les preuves sont là, c'est évident, c'est pour ça qu'on a jamais réussi à la coincée. »

Je restais choquée à ces paroles… Comment pouvaient-ils penser ça de moi. Et pourquoi le Commandant Kamui leur aurait-il dit ça ? C'était un ami de mon père, qui me connaissait par cœur, mais qui était cette fameuse source anonyme ?! Je serrai les dents. C'était comme si un sentiment de peine et de colère à la fois m'avait envahit. La pression contre ma bouche diminua peu à peu, tandis que la jeune fille retirait sa main, me regardant d'un air presque… triste. Je ne voulais pas de sa pitié !

« - Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Il y a forcément une explication, ça doit-être… une erreur, voila tout ! Lançais-je sèchement.

- Si tu le dis, ils ont pourtant l'air bien sûr d'eux.

- Si j'étais ta complice tu le saurais non ? Je pensais que vous, les voleurs, aviez un peu plus de jugeote ! »

Cette dernière allusion réussit presque à voler un sourire à la criminelle aux cheveux cyans, presque. Et maintenant ? Je ne pouvais pas rentrer chez moi, et ce serait suicidaire de me pointer au poste comme une fleur fraiche. Etais-je destinée à errer dans ces égouts puants ?

« - Attendons qu'il n'y ait plus un bruit dehors pour sortir, je n'ai pas envie de prendre le risque de me faire attraper maintenant. »

Elle avait sans doute raison, et à dire vrai je n'en avais pas plus envie. Mais une fois dehors, que ferais-je alors, il fallait que je réfléchisse et que je trouve une façon de m'innocenter, quelques soient ces « preuves » dont le commandant parlait. Et surtout, il fallait que j'arrive à discuter seule avec lui. Il me connaissait, j'étais persuadée qu'il m'aiderait…

« - En attendant que tout ça se tasse, tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi, me proposa Hatsune.

- Avec toi ? Et tu veux que je fasse quoi, que nous devenions amies et que nous volions ensemble des tableaux et des statues, dans le plus grand bonheur du monde ?

- Hey, je te proposais juste mon aide, tu n'as qu'à te débrouiller seule ! »

Puis elle commença à partir. Mais quelle idiote, cette fille, que je ne connaissais même pas, et que j'essayais de coffrer venait tout juste de me proposer son aide. Idiote…

« - Attend ! Je… je suis désolée, c'est juste que je suis un peu sur les nerfs, ces temps-ci. »

Elle fit un geste de la tête, comme pour me dire de la suivre, alors, c'est ce que je fis. Nous marchions quelques minutes dans un silence des plus lourd, jusqu'à un cul de sac, je me sentais comme peu à l'aise. La petite monta à l'échelle, avant de soulever la plaque en métal et de jeter un œil dehors. Elle me fit un geste de la main, alors je la suivis. L'air frais envahit mes poumons, je me sentis soudainement revivre. Nous étions sortit à quelques pâtés de maisons plus loin que le musée, ici on entendait plus qu'une sirène, ni aucun bruit. Il fallait dire qu'en pleine nuit, il n'y avait pas grand monde. C'était plus facile de se déplacer comme ça. Cependant, le soleil risquait de se lever d'ici à peine une heure tout au plus, et là, nous aurions sans doutes plus de risque d'avoir des ennuies.

« - Ma voiture n'est pas garée très loin d'ici, et j'ai un appartement vers la périphérie de la ville. »

Cette dernière phrase me surpris un peu, ce qui ne manqua pas à la plus jeune.

« - Quoi ? Tu croyais que je dormais sous un pont peut-être ? fit-elle alors presque vexée.

- Non, c'est juste que… Enfin rien. »

Elle resta à me regarder, perplexe, quelques secondes, puis elle se mit en route. Je marchais silencieusement à ses côtés, encore perturbée par tous ces évènements. Comment en étais-je arrivée là, alors que plus tôt dans la journée, j'étais dans mon bureau, à boire du café… Un ma de tête commençait à s'emparer du peu de réflexion qu'il me restait encore.

« - Au fait, je te cours après depuis des semaines, mais je ne connais même pas ton prénom…

- C'est pour compléter un peu plus ton dossier sur moi ? lança-t-elle. »

Cette remarque semblait ironique, comme de la moquerie. Etait-elle en train de faire de l'humour ? Cette fille était… surprenante !

« - Au point où on en est… repris-je, je suis le Capitaine Megurine, Luka Megurine.

- Oui, je sais. Répondit-elle. »

Et… ? C'était tout ? Cette fille était bipolaire ou juste très lunatique ? Pendant une minute elle me proposait d'aller me cacher chez elle, et celle d'après elle reprenait son air froid et sérieux. C'était à n'y rien comprendre, encore une fois. Lorsque je l'entendis soudain soupirer.

« - Miku. Je m'appelle Miku.


End file.
